


One shot, two shots, three shots, more

by Iamtheoneandonly



Series: Russian!Danny [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Russian!Danny, Secret Identity, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheoneandonly/pseuds/Iamtheoneandonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's framed for the murders of Laura Hills and the governor, he knows there's no where he can hide where they can't get to him.</p><p>Or, as it turns out, Danny's not quite who he thought he was. And it pretty much saves his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One shot, two shots, three shots, more

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Russian Danny anywhere! This had to be rectified right away, so this may be a little crap but you never know... maybe I'll write more.

 

“Steve! You better get in here” Kono calls, indicating over to the screen of her computer, he jogs over to see what she was on about, and _shit,_ he’s wanted for Laura Hill’s murder _and_ the governor’s, she’s stabbed him in the back even from beyond the grave. Fucking Wo Fat.

 

He needs to get out of here _now_ , a quick check out the window shows HPD squad cars already pulling up and uniformed officers getting out, he’s cornered and needs to get out without getting caught.

 

“Right look, I need to go, shut everything down and delete it all, we can’t the the new governor get his hands on any of this” He waves his arm around and the others all stand frozen in shock. Danny’s the first to react, coming over to him and grabbing his arm.

 

“Right, I know I place where we can go that none of them can find us” He says quietly, hand a solid reassurance that he’s not alone.

 

“Danny… I can’t ask you to do this, it’s not your fight”

 

“Babe, you keep saying it, we’re _ohana,_ which means I’m coming with you. Now as much as I love arguing with you, there’s gonna be about twenty officers coming through that door in the next two minutes, so let’s go”

 

Danny leaves no room for argument as he drags him out of the palace, nodding the Chin and Kono, who set about deleting all their findings. Their pacing quickly through the palace, trying to evade HPD, but luck’s not on their side as they round a corner to find two officers heading for them, guns raised.

 

They have maybe twenty seconds before the officers are upon them and he’s seriously debating taking a jump out the window. Then he’s being forcibly shoved against the wall and hands wrenched behind his back, it’s such a shock that his partner, the one person he thought he could trust right now has betrayed him as well.

 

“Steven McGarrett you are under arrest for the murder of Laura Hills and Governor Jameson, you do not have to say anything but anything you do say and and will be held against you” Danny recites behind him, efficiently snapping the cuffs onto to him and pulling him around.

 

The two officers have lowered their guns and are looking confused, “I’ve got him now officers, the governor’s asked me to handle him personally, So we’ll be on out way” Danny says smoothly, pulling him between them and along the corridor at a fast march.

 

They don’t say anything until they get to the doors of the palace where they emerge into a throng of squad cars, officers and even a SWAT unit. Danny glides between them all and over to the Camaro, pushing him into the passenger side like he would a perp before getting into the driver’s seat.

 

He could easily overpower him here, get the keys and getaway, but then Danny’s reaching across, brushing his hand _very_ close to his crotch to unlock the cuffs. 

 

“Sorry about that, had to think fast, now let’s go before they realise what we’ve done” Danny says quickly.

 

Seems his Jersey detective has skills, and he smirks in satisfaction as they peel out of the lot and away from the palace. 

 

He’s got a ton of questions, and stays silent for all of five minutes before he just has to speak.

 

“Okay, so where the hell are we going, there’s no where we can go that they won’t get to us eventually” He reigns himself to the fact.

 

Danny sighs and rubs a hand over his face, “Yeah there is, even if they know where we are, they can’t get at us legally”

 

“And where would that be”

 

“The Russian Consulate” Danny states, like it’s the most obvious thing.

 

“Danny, why exactly would they let us in? Neither of us are Russian” Danny’s not making any sense as they speed through downtown Honolulu.

 

“Actually I am”

 

“ _You’re_ Russian?” He cannot believe it, how the hell has this escaped him.

 

“Yep, moved here when I was eight. I do some moonlighting for the embassy, security, you know? Well they owe me and I know most of the guys there, the only way they’d get to us is from orders from the Russian government. And if the governor’s in bed with Wo Fat, who has ties to Victor Hesse, who was responsible for the bombing of several Russian targets… then that’s not gonna happen”

 

Damn, Danny’s done his research, and he’s pretty impressed, but still, when Danny’s begged off inventions for beer and steaks, citing ‘ _got stuff to do McGarrett’._ He’s actually been cozying up to some Russian big-wigs. He’s never been gladder for the fact then now. Suddenly Danny’s tolerance for alcohol and smart suits makes sense.

 

“Wait, so you speak Russian too?”

 

Danny rolls his eyes, “ _Yes Steven, it’s not just NinjaSEALS who can speak more than English”_

 

He has no idea what Danny’s just said, but he got ‘NinjaSEAL’ so it was probably an insult.

 

The Russian Consulate is an opulent building on the edge of the city, surrounded by tall fences and two beefy guards on the gate. As soon as they see the Camaro they smile and open the gate for them, the car gliding straight through and along the long driveway.

 

When they pull up, a smartly dressed man is waiting outside to greet them, he climbs out and stands behind Danny as they hug and exchange greetings in Russian. Danny is still talking and indicates over to him, the other man nods before beckoning them inside.

 

“We were very glad when you put Hesse away finally, and we are eternally grateful for everything you’ve done” The man says with a thick accent. He’s leading them through long hallways and eventually into a smart office. They take the chairs opposite the desk and he’s not even surprised when the man hands him a glass of clear liquid, he swirls in around while Danny knocks his back in one go. Seems that the thing about Russians and vodka isn’t exaggerated. Damn that’s a hot sight.

 

Danny calls something over to him and the man laughs before bending down to pull a beer out of the fridge, the glass is taken out of his hands by Danny, who knocks that back as well. The man hands him the beer and he takes a drag gratefully, after the day he’s had, he needs it.

 

“I already know who you are Commander, You can call me Ivan, I am, what you would call, the boss of this establishment.”

 

“Thanks for taking us in”

 

Ivan waves him off, “As they say: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Now Daniel has mentioned something about a ‘Wo Fat’ and you being framed for a murder?”

 

“Yeah, he’s the man responsible for my father’s death and countless other things, we haven’t found out the true extent yet” He explains, hoping that Ivan will decide to help them.

 

“Well Daniel, seems that you’ve got yourself in another mess, how about you take the Commander to the ops room, you can work there for what you need. I’ll have Maria bring you some things” Ivan smiles at them, waving them off in dismissal.

 

Once there outside, he sets upon Danny again, “Okay so how come I never knew you were Russian?”

 

Danny sighs, “I have dual citizenship, but when I first came to Hawaii I didn’t actually have a job, I worked here for a month or so before the position at HPD came up, my mom knows Ivan. They offered to let me stay here but not even I can handle that much vodka. But I still come and work a few jobs here and there, just in case you know… I need to hide my partner from an evil super criminal whose hell bent on ruining your life” Danny laughs at him mirthlessly.

 

“Fair enough, but you said you didn’t move here till you were eight, so you grew up in Russia?”

 

“Yep, Moscow actually, my dad was a fire fighter like he is now and my mom worked for the consulate, that’s how she knew Ivan, so we moved to Jersey because it was cheaper than New York. She commuted in to the city everyday.”

 

“You don’t sound Russian”

 

They start walking, towards what he presumes is the ops centre, “Yeah, lost it pretty quickly and no one could pronounce my actual name so we changed it.” Danny shrugs.

 

“Wow so Danny Williams isn’t your real name?” Okay this is getting a little creepy now, it’s like Danny has this whole alter-ego he never knew about.

 

“Uh-huh, if you want to know it’s Daniil Gregorievich Trombetskij, okay? But I’m more used to Danny by now, although it’d be fun to see you butcher it” He laughs and opens a door, letting him go first inside.

 

It’s like a proper ops centre and there’s a number of people inside, a few he can see are FBI, and he wonders what exactly the Russian’s are doing with them. Danny takes him over to one of the empty computer tables and logs on. He’s standing over Danny, and he knows that his breath must be hitting his neck.

 

“Okay you animal, a little personal space would be nice” Danny indicates to a spare chair and he gets the message, taking a seat next to him. He watches Danny open up the FBI database, another thing the Russians must have some access to.

 

Then there’s another window popping up, indicating that he has an incoming video call. Everything’s in Russian and he wonders who is could be, Danny mutters something that he thinks must be a swear word.

 

“Uh, so I need to take this… just don’t say anything” he says before pressing the accept button.

 

A stern looking woman pops up on the screen, glaring at Danny, and he wilts under her gaze.

 

There’s a fast paced conversation in Russian, the only thing he picks up it her saying Danny’s full name, and where Danny proceeds to act like a petulant teenager, nodding along to what she’s saying. It takes him a moment to realise that this must be his mother and now he can see the resemblance between them, same blonde hair and blue eyes.

 

“I’m very sorry about that Commander, but my son’s going to give me a heart attack one of these days” He realises that she’s talking to him now.

 

“Uh yeah, sorry Mrs Williams, it was my fault”

 

“Nonsense, I bet Daniel made you come here, he’s like a stubborn bull-dog”

 

“Ma” Danny interjects, “I’m right here”

 

“Yes I am aware, now please say you’ll stay safe” She pleads and Danny’s face softens as he nods, “And you Commander, look after him, I have contacts in the FSB” She threatens and he’s not sure whether she’s making that up, probably best not to see.

 

“Okay Ma, lovely talking to you but me and Steve have work to do. Bye!” Danny says quickly, shutting off the connection before the woman can get a word in.

 

“Lovely lady, I can see where you get it from” He jokes and Danny punches him in the arm.

 

They don’t have any time to get any work down before a petite lady is tapping Danny’s shoulder and having a soft conversation with him, it’s getting a little annoying to not be in the loop an have to rely on Danny for translations.

 

His face breaks out in a large smile and he turns to him, “Guess what! Seems that your dad just proved your innocence”

 

“What?” How the hell could that have happened? 

 

He turns back to the woman and speaks some words to her, she nods and leaves them. Danny turns back to him.

 

“There was a camera your dad put in the governor’s office way back, when Laura hills found the toolbox she found the camera as well. She set it up to record and it happened to be doing just that when Wo Fat shot the governor after she admitted to having Laura killed.”

 

“That’s…great” Seems his time at the consulate is going to be cut short, pity, Danny speaking Russian is quite the turn on.

 

“Come on you, let’s get you home. You owe me after you’ve shaved ten years off my life”

 

“Have another shot, maybe you’ll relax more” He shoots back as Danny drags him out of the building, nodding and waving to people as they go. They find Chin and Kono standing outside, just getting out of the car.

 

“Hey, so Danny, when were you gonna tell us your secret identity?” Kono laughs, hugging them both, Chin does the same.

 

“Oh come off it, I need to get SuperSEAL home before I pass out. I’ll tell you all about it on Monday” Danny calls, chucking the keys at him and motioning to the drivers side.

 

“Eww, don’t want to here about what you and the boss are doing, I’m already scarred for life” Kono calls as Danny flips her the bird and glides into the passenger seat.

 

He can tell Danny’s reaching his limit of social interaction before he murders someone, so he wisely drives them back to his place as fast as he can. The tensions in the car’s rising, like both on them know exactly what’s gonna happen when they get back.

 

They’re barely through the door before he’s on Danny, tearing the tie from around his neck and pulling his shirt open, mindless of the buttons that scatter over the floor. Danny doesn’t seem to now either and kisses back just as hard.

 

They’re lying in a sweaty mess on the bed later, Danny sprawled next to him as he strokes over his skin, they’ve been building up to this since they met and it was even better than he could have imagined. Even better, Danny slips into his native tongue in the throes of passion, something he’s definitely going to have to explore further at another point.

 

“Babe, you’re thinking too hard”

 

“Nah, just wondering if you talk dirty in Russian”

 

Danny sits up on one elbow and looks at him, disbelieving, “Jesus McGarrett! You get off on my accent don’t you, you kinky son of a bitch” Danny laughs and pokes him in the side.

 

“I have to admit, watching you down shots is a very sexy sight”

 

“Get me a bottle of vodka and I can do ten” Danny says, and he wonders if that’s a promise. The first thing he’s going to do is buy some, because this is an opportunity he can’t miss.

 

Danny being Russian is going to drive him crazy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I'm a total slut for comments, they make me write faster (Totally scientifically proved)  
> So please leave one if you liked it????


End file.
